Angels on the moon
by Millazz
Summary: The Cullens are out of town hunting, exception of Carlisle. Bella has yearned for a chance to get to know him. She finally does. Oneshot written from Carlisle's POV.


**AN: Hello, this is my first try in a twilight fanfiction, I decided to make it a oneshot since it was the easiest to start with. I hope that you will give me some feed back, it is always appreciated. What did you like, what did you most certainly not like about the story of mine? Were the two out of character? Did I just rape them as characters in a million different ways?**

**I hope you will be as honest as possible, so that I can improve.**

**By the way; I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Angels on the moon;

_Y__ou can tell me,__  
__All your thoughts about the stars  
__That fill polluted skies,  
__And show me where you run to,  
__When no one's left to take your side  
_ -Thriving Ivory

* * *

My family had all went for a hunting trip, leaving me behind to take care of the house as well as my duties at the hospital that meant a lot to me. I was the one to appreciate time alone or at least I wanted to believe that. The huge luxurious house sometimes did feel rather depressing, when I didn't have my family, the coven of vampires with me. I hadn't expected the sun to shine for the whole weekend. Inside of my mind I sighed loudly, why hadn't Alice told me about this, surely I would have left with the rest of my family for a little trip.

Then the doorbell rang, which was rather unnecessary since I could have heard the heartbeat from the drive way of theirs. I placed the book I had been holding on the desk of my study and within moments I opened the door, smiling friendly, invitingly, at my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law. "Hello Isabella"

"Carlisle" Her heart made a small flutter which didn't go unnoticed by me as I could basically hear her every move, her cells growing and dying. Well, maybe I couldn't do that but, sometimes it felt like I could.

"Please, do come in" I stepped away from her path, gesturing towards the hall. She smiled at me which I returned quickly.

"How come I am granted this huge pleasure?" I asked, coughing into my fist, I had been keeping up an act for the work. I could see the amusement on her face.

"You sick?" She teased me, making me laugh with her. As my laugh turned into small chuckles she answered my question instead of waiting for a stupid answer to hers. "I just thought I'd swing by to borrow a book" I could hear a small hint of embarrassment in her voice that sounded like music.

"Which one of my books are you interested in?" I placed a hand on her lower back as I guided her towards my study. She had become very familiar with the place since she had confessed to be a book-a-holic. I was pleased to notice that she hadn't become nervous by my sudden touch; it only felt natural to me.

"I was thinking Jane Austen…" She pondered, getting visibly lost in her thoughts as we reached the study. The dominant huge desk in the room was carved by me, myself and I. I was proud when it came to my work. Whether it was carving furniture or saving lives. I felt like I had done something right, not being damned for certain.

"Great choice I must say." I said as I let her go and wander around in the study that might have appeared as a small library to anyone but me. I sat in the chair, taking the book that I'd left carefully on my desk with a strap of silk cloth marking the progress of mine. I glanced at her over my book.

"Carlisle…." I could see she was hesitant. I nodded at her, being encouraging. "I didn't really come here for a book." She confessed as a surprised expression took over my facial features.

"Then what are you here for then? I can hardly believe you just happened to miss the threat of a vampire near to you" I tried to ease up the tension that her sudden confession had created.

"I want to get to know you Carlisle" She simply said, looking down at her feet, her hair covering her face so that I could only hear the blood packing in her cheeks.

"Oh sweetest Isabella," I was relieved "What did you exactly have in mind then?" Her shoulders rose and just as quickly dropped.

"Could we just…. talk?" She finally turned to face me and I chuckled before smirking slyly. "Oh god, this is really awkward." I moved with inhumane speed to her and grasped her hand before she could cover her face with it. She gasped at me before relaxing her tense muscles.

"Of course we can talk, dear. Take the seat." I wanted to make her even more comfortable. She shook her head to protest but before she realized I had already set her down on the chair. I for one leaned against the desk of mine. Sigh passed her lips and I softly brushed my thumb over her jaw line.

"Why did you choose… you know, not eating people?" She started with the heavy stuff and I could feel that she was ashamed of her question but I knew she needed the answer.

"I did not want to be a monster." It was simple. "I did not want to kill people for the fact that I loved people, I wanted to still be one. I did not want to be mindless killer. I kept myself in thirst for a long time before coming across a deer, not able to help myself anymore. I had latched onto this creature. Sudden realization came to me. It didn't have to be like I pictured." I looked over at Isabella and I could see the interest in her eyes. "Through centuries my eating habits, so to speak, have been tried to be changed. Mostly by the Volturi." She shivered at the mention of the scary vampire coven.

"Why do you think of yourself as a monster though? It doesn't seem fair since you're the most compassionate and understanding and definitely the wisest man I've met in my short life." I thought of this question of hers for a while before running a hand through my hair.

"To understand my point of view you would have to be born in the 17th century." I gave her a weak smile, this was not something I loved sharing but I decided to be open about this. "At that time all we did was look for vampires and witches, scared that we were being hunted and that the witches would seduce us with their foul spells before making us an empty shell of ourselves. This world was my reality. You can surely imagine when I suddenly turned out as one of those, the evil one. The monster that wasn't safe to be around anybody."

"But things have changed" She protested and I lifted up my hand to hold her.

"I know, but to me our soul might as well be damned, something evil. I was not pure, I was filthy. I denied myself the right to live as a living dead. I tried destroying myself at least thousands of times before I came to some sort of peace with myself. It took me a while to understand that I had an ability to be amazingly resistant to human blood. I wanted to help people, hence why I became a doctor in the first place.

I like to think that by saving lives and making the choice not to feast on humans made me somewhat more of an equal to an actual human in the eyes of God." I gave out my religious thoughts as well now. I wasn't entirely sure of the existence of a Maker but surely it was a comforting thought to him.

"Oh." She was startled and looked at her hands that she had folded into her lap.

"Dance with me" I walked to the gramophone, not waiting for her response since I wanted a change of the subject. I put the vinyl on the gramophone, inserting the needle carefully on the old track. "This is my favourite."

"I really do not dance, Carlisle" Her words rolled off her tongue like honey, if my 362-year-old eyes didn't betray me (which I highly doubted) I could catch a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. She put up a good smile though which I recognized as a mask in a heartbeat, so to speak. Her heartbeat gave away her lie, she wasn't a good liar. Her sweet lips couldn't lie which sometimes came in perfectly handy for others that herself. Another heartbeat and I was directly in front of her.

"Oh" she managed to say, I had startled her. I shifted slightly to appear more humane to her, which was a fool's task since I had just moved around 200 miles per hour.

"My apologies" I gave her a smirk, trying to make her comfortable although I was sure she was used to the speeds we could reach. Bella returned the smile with a warm tone to it. I just wanted to squeeze the little cheek of hers which turned her when I offered my hand to her, "But believe me, you want to dance and I for one am a rather decent teacher to say the least."

She sighed and I could smell the intoxicating scent which was kind of flower-y. "Fine" A frown line on her temple grew deeper. I smiled at my victory and bowed to her as slow-paced and harmonic recording played in the background softly. She was clearly astonished by my gesture.

"I am an old soul, Isabella." I simply said, answering the silent question hanging in the air. As she gave her warm hand into my cold one I pulled her closer with a gentle tug and I lifted my arm so she would do a little spin before feeling her pressing against me.

"I know" She looked straight into my golden eyes and I began swaying with her. "I'm surprised I haven't fallen yet" She obviously tried to ease me but what she didn't know was that I didn't want to make her uncomfortable by showing how pleased I was by her company.

"I would catch you." I smirked before continuing, as she rolled her eyes. "You are better than you give yourself credit for, Isabella." I always called her that, somehow it made me feel a little closer to her when she never corrected me to use Bella.

"Oh, yeah sure." Another sarcastic roll of her eyes "I could believe that if I hadn't ended up being patched up by you so much that someone could easily think I worked at the hospital" She snorted, grinning at me before blushing, again. It was my favourite part of her being a human, the blush on her cheeks. It was my turn to grin now and I took a moment to spin her.

"Sure, I was not saying you were not accident prone" And then she gasped as we moved into the direct sunlight, I froze to place, not yet realizing the fact. _Had I done something? Squeezed her? Was she going to faint? Was my hand too cold on her skin?_

"Your skin… You're…" She gulped and her heartbeat increased.

"I am sorry" I pulled back, feeling that this upset her somehow. After all this was the skin of a monster and now she was reminded of it as I stood in the sunlight, thousands of diamonds sparkling on my skin. I was sad and I was sure it was showing on my ancient face that looked like a million diamonds now.

"No, no!" Bella took a step towards me and a laugh that reminded me of jingling bells escaped her rosy lips. I then became to realize she had only seen Edward in sunlight. She cupped my face and brushed over my defined cheekbones. If I had a pulse it would have been just as rapid as hers. I was happy now though, relaxing with every second of her touch. I pressed her against my chest and cherished the feel of her in my cold embrace. I didn't resist the urge to plant a kiss on the top of her hair and as I did, her heart skipped a beat.

"Sorry, I did not mean to. It was just… you know what I am saying… uh…" I didn't usually lose my words like this. "Fatherly" If I could have, I would have blushed along with her now.

"I kind of could get used to that, Carlisle." I loved the ring to my name as she pronounced it. "You're kind of like my second father." She buried her face deep into my chest. I felt her hand on my neck now, as she tickled my skin, playing with the tiny diamonds. I smiled to myself as I lifted her onto my feet without any effort. We spun and swayed to the sweet music of my bittersweet life, so to speak. Vivaldi and Bach carried us through numerous amount of recordings as Isabella's questions kept pouring at me.

"I love you Carlisle" She whispered when her needs of knowledge were satisfied, cuddling up to me like a child. She already was my child, loyal and loving. I had thought that way about her for a long time already, glad that the feeling was mutual. I breathed her in before answering her with a whisper, my words deep and meaningful.

"I care a great deal for you too."

_The End_

* * *

Please **rate and review** people, it is my oxygen, and you wouldn't want a death of a 17-year-old on your shoulders, right?

Edit:/ Fixed up some typos and clarified some scenes, making the text just a bit easier.

Also as StormDragonfly kindly mentioned in her comment that I was at one part of this referring to "Near To You" By Caitlinlaurie  
I hadn't realized this myself before, since I've basically been up to my ears with fanfiction these past few days, so yes, there is a reference to her story, which I already had accepted into the character. :)


End file.
